A Different Outcome of Events
by Moonwolf1
Summary: An A/U approach to the latter stages of the Third Robotech War


A Robotech Story 

A Different Outcome of Events

By MoonWolf

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Robotech or its characters, So don't sue. 

This is an idea that popped into my head after reading and watching some Robotech. This will be an A/U, and so some of the characters will be a little off what the normal canon has. . 

Summary: Up to this point the story is following canon, such as the facts of Scott and Rand meeting, with then adding Annie, Rook and Lunk and Lancer. These story takes place just after the events of the pass through the mountains where the team was almost killed by Sera and the invid. That is about the place this picks up. Also Scott knows that he loves Marlene, but he is being slow in admitting it to himself and the others. He also suspects an invid connection; sense Marlene's ship and everyone on it burned up in the atmosphere. But there is still the chance of some DNA or something been used. 

Authors Note: This is my first published fanfic, since I am writing this story, I am re-editing and trying to correct grammar as errors occur. So please forgive any that pop up. If you see a way to improve or something that does not seem to flow, please let me know. Thanks Moonwolf

Chapter One 

During the journey to Reflex point, several things happened. People that no had no common interests except fighting the invid or just surviving day to day, became friends and even a family to each other. They shared in each other's joy and sadness. They watched Annie grow from a young girl to almost a woman. They watched as a lonely rogue found the one that was his equal. An older solider was given the chance to regain his honor and get past the shame he felt for leaving his friend. But perhaps the greatest challenge was Scott and a girl named Marlene. Scott never forgot his love for Marlene or his vendetta to see the invid defeated and expelled from the planet. Marlene simply tried to remember who she was and understand the feelings that the team and Scott generated in her. 

The Regis watched the team through the eyes of Invid Enforcer that spied from several miles away. The team hadn't picked him up, since his signal was camfoulaged in background noise. As the Regis sensed the growth that was about to envelop her race, she watched as her agent tried to understand the human form. But there was also trouble brewing, Corg was growing more unstable and irrational. He was actually becoming a threat. But who would be able to stop him, surely none of the regular invid would be able to match him. Sera was preoccupied with Lancer and was becoming more and more distracted by the human. The question was who would be the one to fight Corg. 

The team packed up their belongings and loaded the jeep and the Alphas with the necessary supplies. As the team moved through a more forested region, abundant with wildlife. It seemed that the earth was repairing itself with time. The team had reached another good campsite and was preparing for to set up base. They would stay for a few days to rest and recharge their batteries before making the last leg of the journey to Reflex Point. The voices that Marlene heard were becoming stronger as they approached, and the Rook and Scott had taken turns watching over Marlene. The whole team was extremely protective of the girl. Scott and Marlene watched as Annie snuck up on Rand and dumped the bucket of water on his head, the young girl took of running with a very cold Rand chasing her. 

The Regis finally knew the person that would be her chosen one. But how does one get a human to fight for his enemy? She knew that Marlene, by blind luck had been the human that they had used to create their new invid. This was to turn out to be a very fortunate piece of luck. Now the Regis had to figure out how to convince this human. 

The Invid Mecha landed several miles away from the group, and a young female with blond hair emerged from the fighter. Sera began her trek to the freedom fighters camp with an offer that still confused her, but she would carry out the Regis's orders. As she approached the camp, her movements became more quite and she simply glided through the woods. She saw the group of Annie, Marlene and Rook sitting around the campfire, with what appeared to be Lunk working underneath the jeep. Scott and Rand were nowhere to be seen. As she continued on, a large net fell on her, trapping her. When she looked up, she saw several H-90's pointed in her direction. "What do you want?" Was the question asked by the human called Lancer. "I have come to deliver a message and await your reply answered Sera". Rand released the trap, so that Sera could get out of the net. "Now don't get any funny ideas warned Scott". Sera and the group headed towards the campsite, each wondering what see was doing here and why? As Sera was sat down on a log, with Scott and Rand taking up positions around her, with Lancer sitting directly in front of her. During the trip back from the ambush site, Lancer volunteered to lead the questioning since he seemed to cause Sera to pause. The group had noted the pauses that Sera made in battle over the last several months when Lancer became one of her targets. Perhaps with Lancer leading the questioning, they would be able to detect a trap or whatever the invid were planning next. 

As Sera sat on the log by the fire, see watched as the group of freedom fighters moved into position. Sera saw that Scott and Lancer were controlling even the positioning of the group. The girls were moved back, still close to the action. But yet able to get to a good cover or the fighters in a moment's notice. Sera also noticed the protectiveness of the group, as she watched Marlene being moved to the APC with Lunk very close by to guard her. They were taking no chances with her presence in the camp. As Lancer motioned for her to begin, Sera closed her eyes and begun to relay the message that the Regis had sent. " Freedom Fighters, we each share a common goal, the freedom of our people to develop and grow as they were meant to. Zor has caused each of our races to prosper and then suffer the vestiges of war and it's fruit." Sera paused for a moment, before she continued with the Regis message. " The costs of the various wars has been high, we have found an unpopulated planet that allows for the flower of life to grow. We intend to occupy this planet and live in peace. But before we leave there is a matter that must be handled. Corg one of the invid has become unstable and is a threat to the invid way of life and all the humans. He must be destroyed before the journey can begin. We have also detected a large invasion fleet heading for earth. Surely the battle between our two forces will cause great amount of damage and unnecessary loss of life. None of my invid are capable of defeating Corg or the Invid soldiers that have follow him. Even Sera is not capable of this act, as her reactions and mind have been affected by one of your own. I need a champion to fight this battle for my race. I have selected your commander to be this champion. He alone possesses the need skills to defeat Corg and his followers." Sera paused again and looked at the group of freedom fighters, each one was sitting in shock at the Regis's offer. The thought of them helping the invid was a far-fetched idea. The invid had destroyed millions of lives and dreams. There were places on the planet that would take several lifetimes for them to become habitable again. Others may never fully recover, plus the human population that was in the billions of people, now was maybe a million people strong if that. Scott was about to reply to Sera's plea, when she started to speak again. " We know that we ask for quite a lot, but in the interests of peace and the growth of both our races. We have also suffered numerous losses of live over the years, been forced from one planet to another, and never able to find peace. To help both of our races end this war and resume a more normal life, we ask for your help." With that Sera finished and awaited the reply of the leader. 

Scott and the group each looked at each other, each lost in their own thoughts. "I will let you know our decision in two days time. You have asked quite a bit, We will all need time to discuss the offer finished Scott" "Very Well, I shall return in two days time replied Sera" With that Sera got up and headed back to her gouse. As Sera lifted off, she contacted the Regis with a status report " The offer has been presented, and they will decide in two days time". "Very well, come back to the hive my child answered the Regis" 

After Sera had left, each member of the team moved to surround the fire and start to discuss the options that they had. The options were limited to either continued combat with the invid or acceptance of the offer. "It smells like a trap, I think that you need to refuse, and we continue to fight to reflex point said Rand". "No, this is a good chance for peace and we need to seriously consider it. How much more war can each of our forces and this planet take before the damage can not be healed. Argued Rook" The debate would continue for the next several hours, with several plans being discussed and then thrown aside. The only thing that they could agree on was that they went as a group, they would live and die together. The minutes quickly turned into hours and then one day had passed. As the second day came into being, " I have an idea, we should accept her deal but with a couple of terms. First off, The invid help to heal Marlene and we all do this together. Said Scott" " I am going to call for a vote, if anyone disagrees in any way, then we say no. If you all agree, then we go and face the Regis finished Scott". As the vote was called, no one raised a hand or voice to vote the deal down. 

The two days had passed and Sera returned to find out what the team had decided. Sera landed her gouse and made her way to the teams last known location. She was careful to avoid the net trap this time, but still found the rope trap. Which left her hanging by a leg from the branch of an old oak tree. Setting off the trap has caused several bells to ring alerting the team that something had set off the trap. " So you have returned, and found the other trap I see said Rand". "Lets see about getting you down from their, Lancer will you give me a hand with her?" The team was still being cautious; unseen to Sera was Rook and Scott with their cyclone armor on, just in case of this being a trap. Rand and Lancer both worked to free the trapped invid. After Sera was freed, they moved her towards the direction of the new campsite. Both Scott and Rook shadowed the group of two humans and a invid as they moved towards camp. 

Once again Sera found herself in the humans camp, this time in closer to Lancer then she had ever been. Just the presence of the human was causing her problems. Sera found herself wanting to jump into his arms and then wanting to run away in confusion. As Sera gained control over her thoughts, she would have to explore them soon, but back to the task at hand. Lancer moved Sera into the same general set up as before, with Rook and Scott both coming out of the woods still in full cyclone battle armor. "What have you decided asked Sera". The task of answering the question was left up to Scott, " We have decided to accept your offer replied Scott". "But with some conditions added onto the deal added Scott". As Sera opened her mouth to reply to the conditions, several invid troopers that had followed Sera in secret, decided now was a good time to pay a visit. The seven troopers landed in a rough circle around the camp, with cannon tips primed and claws raised, the sneak attack had begun. Unknown to Sera or the invid, Annie and Marlene had already aimed the scorpion cannon at the leading invid. A blue bolt lanced from the trees and straight through one of the Invid's scanner. The invid fell backwards in a smoking heap. This gave the freedom fighters all the time they needed to straight the back up plan. Scott and Rook opened fire on the remaining six troopers. Lancer, Rand and Lunk each retreated to their assigned posts. Lancer and Rand powered up the alpha fighters and joined the battle. Lunk got into the driver's seat of the APC and was presenting a moving target to the surviving invid troopers. Sera used the attack to retreat to her gouse. Sera was not going to allow Corg and his followers to kill Lancer or do anymore destruction. Sera finally began the process of coming to terms with her feelings for Lancer, knowing that if he was dead. They could not be explored any further. 

The freedom fighters were doing quite well for themselves. Out of the seven invid that started the attack, only two remained. Scott and Rook had retreated to get their own alphas. Lunk and the girls had gotten another one of the invid as he turned to fire on the form of Rand's Beta. The last invid was lining up a shot at the alpha that belonged to the Lancer, when she brought her shoulder cannons to bear and blasted that invid from the sky. Sera established communications with the group over one of their TAC channels. As she was about to try and explain what happened, "I know all about it, we figured that either the Regis or Corg would try and trap us. So we had a couple of back up plans. "So you are still willing to trust that this in not another trap asked Sera?" "Yes we are, we do we need to go to meet your Regis asked Scott?" As Sera sent the coordinates to Scott's alpha, Scott then forwarded the coordinates to each of the team members; they left to go meet with the Regis. 

As the team reached the point that Sera had specified, everyone was on high alert in case of a trap. Even Annie was manning the Cannon, in order to provide cover for the rest of the team. Each alpha or beta was transformed and ready for combat. Sera called over to Scott's Alpha "we must enter the hive now" "Let me just call and let the others know said Scott" As the group of freedom fighters came to stop near the entrance to the hive, Scott called on a private channel to the group of freedom fighters. " Now you know the plan, Lancer, Marlene and myself will enter the hive, if this turns out to be a trap, then you know what to do. Just in case this turns out bad, it has been an honor to serve with you one and all. Now lets get to it finished Scott." Each one of the freedom fighters acknowledged Scott and returned similar greeting, Lancer and Scott alpha's formed up on Sera gouse and entered the hive. Marlene was riding with Scott in a special seat designed into the cockpit for emergencies. The freedom fighters that remained outside, each knew that if this was a trap, they were to escape and then start the process of a bloody payback. 

As they were lead into a hive, they saw the rows of Invid Shock Troopers and Scouts ready to defend the hive if necessary. As the outside membrane of the hive was closed, the group moved further into the hive. Once they reached a central point of the hive, Sera stopped her mecha and opened it to allow her to get out. She radioed the team and told them that for the next part they would have to deplane and follow her. 

The trio followed Sera as she walked, and they emerged into a cavern that contained a large pool of some unknown fluid and several pieces of equipment. As the group approached the pool of fluid, a shape began to emerge from the pool. This was none other than the Regis herself. As Sera bowed before her Regis, The Regis began to speak "My friends welcome to one of my hives. As Sera told you, the time for us to leave this planet is fast approaching." "We are have found a planet that is unpopulated and supports the flower of life, the planet can only be accessed by traveling in a state of almost pure energy." As the Regis paused for a second, she continued to watch the visitors, and seeing how Marlene had fit into this group of people. She had found people to protect her and even love her. " Several of the invid have developed problems with their more human forms. Corg is starting to getting paranoid and attacking our own people. He also wishes to kill any of the humans left on this planet". " So you need us to do your dirty work for you asked Scott?" "No it is not like that at all, the human form has given Corg several advantages over my normal troopers. He is almost unstoppable with normal invid troopers. Moving more of my troopers to the human form may only cause more problems since none of my children have been able to handle the emotions that come with this form. The only solution is to join forces and let us help each other finished the Regis." 

Chapter 2 The Change

As the Regis finished her statement, each of the three-team members looked at each other and then the Regis. "So how can you help us, other than removing the invid from the earth asked Lancer." "My time on this planet has shown me a side of myself that I hope not to ever see again. I committed a wrong against my own kind that I will correct before I leave. But before we leave this planet, we will attempt to help heal the earth in whatever ways we can. The change to the energy form will allow us to direct much needed energy into the core of the earth. This will help to speed the recovery of this planet, which is already progressing. We also make sure that you human strike force will do not further damage to the earth in any attacks that may occur. 

While the Regis had talked about healing one of her children, Scott realized that she was looking directly at Marlene. While he knew that he being able to sense the Invid before they attacked, the location that she was found in and proximity of Point K. All pointed to her having some type of invid link. He even suspected her being invid herself, like Sera. Scott also knew that an endless hatred would only cause problems in the long run for himself. So he made peace with his Marlene and started to live for himself again. He still wanted to free the earth from the Invid, but not out of blind hatred, he knew that Marlene would want him to be free and to find happiness. But he finally come to realize that even knowing his Marlene was dead, perhaps a bit of her lived on in this Marlene, either way his heart was with Marlene.

"Do you accept the proposal that I have outlined for you? This is the only way that I can foresee a peaceful ending to this conflict between our two races added the Regis". Scott knew that he would accept the offer, but he also had something else he wanted to accomplish. " Yes we accept the offer, but first you must heal your one of children added Scott" "So you know about her asked the Regis?" "Yes I have known for a while now, but I still care for her and wish for you to undo the damage to her memories and make her whole added Scott." With that said, Marlene and Lancer turned to look at both the Regis and Scott. Each with a shocked expression, as Marlene turned to flee. There was no way that she was an Invid, it just simply could not be true. "Wait, don't leave. Marlene I love you and want the world to know about it, it took me a while to heal from the loss of Marlene Rush, but you came into my life and filled the spot that she held. I love you whether you are an Invid or not. So let her heal you and then we can get on with our lives added Scott". 

Marlene just simply stood still for a moment with all the thoughts running rampant in her head; she was an invid, and Scott loving her. The battle to come, would she still lose Scott even after finding love again. The temptation to flee was great, but she had to face her self. Otherwise she would never be normal.

The Regis started to address Scott again" Before you can be sent into battle, I wish to help you with your armor and weapons. I can take your current set of armor and make the system more efficient than before. We will adjust the current controls to allow for the improved speed of your responses. We can also improve the armor of the alpha and beta fighters. Your weapons will be more accurate and able to cause great amounts of destruction finished the Regis" Two invid enforcers entered the chamber and awaited the Regis further instructions. " Two of my enforcers are here to escort Marlene to one of the protoculture chambers, where I will be able to heal and merge all her memories, since she also had some memories of your Marlene added the Regis" "What do you mean my Marlene asked Scott?" As the Regis paused before answering this question, " We found a ship that had crashed in the desert area of the planet, all the crew of the ship has either died in the landing or the entry to the planet, but some of the bodies were still intact. We took samples of some of these humans, to study the DNA and Genome's. Then by chance, the samples that were used to make Marlene and help her to become this form had her DNA in the mix. So will merge any memories for the DNA in her matrix, with what she knows now. She will truly be whole and have access to all of her abilities finished the Regis". This newly added information shocked the group of freedom fighters, but it only confirmed what Scott had believed for a while now. 

The enforcers lead Marlene off with her throwing one last look at Scott and Lancer. The Regis and the humans began to exchange information on how best to proceed from here. Each side would need to be coordinated with each other, so that while the invid were progressing to the energy state; the team would be responsible for protecting them. They would also have to destroy Corg before the transformation could begin. The Regis also shared with the freedom fighters several new innovations that would be designed into their mecha making them faster and more able to defeat capital ships if necessary. The Regis had also developed a way to cloak the power sources allowing the fighters to be almost invisible to the invid scanners. 

Scott had brought the rest of the team inside the hive once if was apparent that no trap was going to be sprung. As he briefed them on what had occurred up this point, and fielded questions from Rand and Rook about Marlene. 

As Marlene was lead into a chamber, this chamber had several monitors and other machines. Marlene was helped out of her clothes and placed on a table. Sera had entered this area and watched as the invid healers prepared Marlene for the immersion into the protoculture bath that would eventually heal her and allow the two minds to join into one. Sera approached during a moment when the healers were away, setting the tank up to her specific readings. "Marlene, What does love feel like asked Sera?" Marlene thought for a moment and then replied" It is a sensation that cannot be described, you feel warm and cared for, treasured, and it is hard to put into words". "Does it give you pause or cause confusion asked Sera?" "Sometimes it can, but mostly it gives you pleasure, to know that you are loved". "Scott would do anything for me; he has killed to defend me and would again. He also does the little things like finding berries for me or holding me at night when the nightmares start. I do think that there is anything that he would not do for me finished Marlene". "Do you think that Lancer could love me asked Sera?" " That is a harder question to answer, the only way to find out is to try. Lancer is a deeply caring person, but I believe that he could. The only way that you will ever know for sure is to try finished Marlene." The technicians returned and started with Marlene again, Sera has stepped out of the way. With her mind made up, she went to ask the Regis a question. 

Chapter Three Corg Makes His Move

For several weeks, Corg had sensed that the tides of the Regis support where turning. Sera had been ineffective in battle against the one particular group of humans. The other groups she was doing better with, but still not as destructive or deadly towards the humans as Corg. Corg had been successful in most of his battles, but the larger groups of freedom fighters had split up in splinters and moved with ease. He didn't often find large groups to fight. The groups that he did fight, would fight well for a short period, cause damage to his forces and then retreat before he could muster an effective counter attack. The meeting that Sera had with that group of humans, and her destruction of one of the troopers also troubled him. Corg suspected that the Regis was up to something, but he was unsure as to what the Regis was up to. 

Corg also knew of the meeting that was occurring between the Regis and the humans right now. He would become more paranoid as time went by, seeing more and more enemies were none existed. This paranoia would lead him to miss the subtle changes the Regis was making for the transformation of the invid for the trip to their new homeworld. Corg felt that a change of leadership was necessary for the Invid to truly rule this world. For this to happen, he would gather his forces and make the preparations for the attack on the Regis herself. It was time for Corg to become the new Regent of the Invid. Then the extermination of the humans could begin in earnest. 

Corg had a hundred or so invid that would follow him into battle. Corg had been using some of his resources to increase the strength of these invid Troopers to Enforcers. The added size and firepower should give him the advantage that he needed to stop the reign of the Regis. He would attack the hive of the mountains; this was where the Regis was located at this moment. Sera and the humans were also here; Corg would kill them all in one fell swoop. With that Corg and The Enforcers left the Hive of the Rivers. 

Sera entered the chamber that the Regis was using while she prepared for the coming battle. She was directing several hundreds of invid to staging points that would allow for them to join the phoenix and come along with her to the new planet. "Yes my Child, What is that you seek asked the Regis?" "I wish to fight with the humans said Sera." "Why is that asked the Regis?" " I have fallen in love with one of the humans, and wish to explore a future with him. I want to help him survive this battle answered Sera." As the Regis turned to consider the words of one of her children, she looked into Sera's eyes and saw the plain honest truth. The trouble of late, the poor battle performance and caring for the humans was related to her love for that long haired human. One of her children has already fallen for a human, one that has returned the love; perhaps this one would work out as well. "You know that you will not be able to come with us to the homeworld asked the Regis?" "Yes I do replied Sera." " Then by all means, go to your love and may your find the happiness that you seek said the Regis"

Sera after leaving the Regis has gone in search of the one called Lancer. Sera found him looking over his mecha, checking to see the improvements that had been made by the Invid. It was strange to have spent several years fighting them, to now be fighting to help them. Life could be strange at times. Lancer turned around and came face to face with Sera. "What are you doing here asked Lancer?" "I was looking for you, there was a question that I wanted to ask said Sera." " So what is your question replied Lancer." As Sera paused before asking this question, this would change her life forever. " What do you feel when you see me asked Sera?" Lancer a little taken aback by this question took a few minutes to respond. Sera took the pause as a negative and turned to leave. "Wait don't go anywhere, I haven't answered your question yet said Lancer." "Your pause tells me all that I need to hear said Sera." "Then you have the wrong answer, my princess of the Invid. I feel a lot of things when I look at you. I am attracted to you, I am curious about your habits, your thoughts. I also wonder if there is any chance for us finished Lancer." These were all the things that Sera had wanted to hear, and as she turned to face Lancer again. "What should we do about then asked Sera?" "I believe that we should see what happens and take it from their replied Lancer." With that said, the invid and the human began to talk about each other's interests and other conversation. A couple hours later, Scott would summon them to the chamber for a final meeting. 

As the freedom fighters entered the chamber where the Regis was located at, each was ready to defend the hive. The battle plan had been finished; everyone knew what to do. The only part that was missing to get into the mecha and actually fight the battle. "The mecha have been converted to the new specs, but the control systems are lacking said the Regis." "What do you mean by lacking asked Lancer?" "Each of the mecha had increased armor, weapons and speed. The protoculture emissions are almost none, but the thinking cap systems that you use while good will not be able to handle the controls said the Regis." As the group took in the information that the Regis has just told them. "How will it affect us in battle asked Scott?" "While your ships are improved, the controls will hinder you said the Regis." "How can we fix it asked Scott?" 

"There is only one way to fix it, I can make it so that you will become Invid yourselves. You would no longer be human, you minds will stay the same, but your bodies would be that of Invid's. I can then bond you and mecha together allowing for a vast improvement in control of the mecha. You will then be no match for Corg and his followers answered the Regis" As the group thought over the changes that would have to be made each realizing that they could never truly go home again. They would always be different from the other humans. "There is also another benefit for each of you, I will be able to mentally bond each one of you to your mates, and for the unbonded ones, I can teach you to start the bonds. You would also be bonded to each other. The family that you are now, would only grow stronger finished the Regis" As the group looked at each other, the single answer to her question was that of yes. 

Chapter Four The Battle

Corg and his enforcers had advanced on the hive of the mountains. They had landed and meet little resistance as they advanced. The resistance that was there were simple traps that just annoyed the attacking force. The regular invid troopers or other attacking forces these traps would have been more that enough to cause quite a bit of trouble. Corg was starting to get overconfident, figuring that he had either beaten the Regis or perhaps she was mustering her forces for one counter attack. The invading forces had stated to encounter force fields, each one taking a certain amount of time or energy to destroy. This would only delay the final outcome as Corg figured. So over confidant in his victory, that he never considered the fact the he was been lead into a trap. 

As the human freedom fighters entered the protoculture chamber, Marlene was visible in one of the pools, where she was covered in the fluid. "She is almost finished with the healing, then she will be allowed to awaken said the Regis." Scott was reassured seeing his love again, and looked forward to holding her again. As the freedom fighters entered the chamber, each one in the their mecha, even Annie and Lunk would be able to receive the benefits of the change. They would receive armored body suits that would protect them during the upcoming battle. Also the APC had also been upgraded with more armor and better handling capabilities. The mecha entered a large chamber, which one of the sides was closed off to allow for the build up of the protoculture gel. As the gel filled the chamber, Lunk and Annie were the first to be covered, both were anxious about breathing and life support. But the protoculture handled all those aspects for them and they continued to function normally. As the chamber was totally filled with the liquid, the transformations began to occur. Each one felt the other minds of the group, each memory was shared and no secrets between the group of friends. More private bonds began to form among Rook and Rand, Lancer and Sera, and finally Scott and Marlene. Each one was bonded to the other, but the intimate bonds were more deep and personal. The intimate bonds were also private to those who shared the bond. Changes also began to occur in the bodies of the humans. Their clothes were replaced with bodysuits that would protect them harm. Senses became sharper and more attuned to their new shape. The mecha also began to reform around them. The sharp lines of the mecha began to meld into curves; armor and weapons changed to the newer formats. Everything about the mecha began to change, so that they were a merger of the alphas and a gouse. These new sleek ships emerged from the chamber ready for the fight that was to come. 

Sera joined with the group and each headed to the assigned positions. Corg would be left for Scott to destroy, and the others would be tag teamed by Scott and the others. Corg would be left to the last to destroy. Scott planned to use the battle to further upset and make him even more paranoid. Then the final battle would be a simple affair. At least according to the plan. 

As Corg and his enforcers kept meeting with forcefields, The next stronger than the last. More and more time was been spent to destroy these fields. As his force entered the chamber that the Regis had meet the team in, the trap that was waiting to be sprung, was sprung. The team had deployed themselves to allow for a clear field of fire and being able to hit the most targets before they would have to change the places of concealment. As Scott was about to give the order to fire, A presence entered the bonds of the warriors. "Hello Scott, and Everyone said Marlene" "Hello Marlene, how are you doing asked Scott?" "Doing pretty good, but I am feeling tired replied Marlene" "Well good back to sleep and we will be with your shortly replied Scott" As Marlene drifted back off to sleep, Rand managed to get a little bit of teasing in. Then it was back to business. Scott gave the order to fire and all hell broke loose. 

The enforcers that had made progress into the chamber suddenly found that the clear space around the chamber was actually filled with fighters. The first volleys of fire were extremely accurate. The beams of energy entered the optical sensors of the enforcers with ease. Ten of the enforcers were killed in the first volley alone. From there the freedom fighters moved to engage the remaining enforcers. The enforcers also had sensor improvements, but still could not track the attackers. The freedom fighters had taken some lucky hits, but nothing had done any serious damage. As Corg's troops fell to the attack, Scott moved to engage the leader who was wildly firing at anything and anyone. 

As soon as the first shots were fired, Corg realized his error. But it was too late to do anything about it. As a series of shots struck his armor, alarms sounding, Corg tried to return fire, but the attacker was not showing up on his scanners and other means. Scott finished the battle with a series of energy blasts and missiles. As Corg's ship blew up, the remaining enforcers were falling victim to the attackers. 

With the destruction of the Corg and his followers, The Regis began to draw her remaining children to her, starting to change them into beings of pure energy. As the invid from around the world began the retreat to the hive of the mountains, the people of the world noticed something was up due to the invid retreating. But they did not know exactly what was up. As the energy began to work towards its peak, the humans lead by Admiral Rick and Lisa Hunter arrived in earth space for Tiroli. The sensors began to go wild with the energy build up and many thought it was an attack. Sense they were there to attack the Regis it was only a reasonable thought. Thousands of war ships began to deploy to make a desperate attack on the hive. Reflex WarMissles were also armed and prepared to fire. 

The Regis was in the final stages of the transformation; the last of her children had just arrived. The energy bleed off to the earth was going according to plan. Then the humans arrived in space, sensing the rapid build up of weaponry; she called to the last of her defenders. Protect me. Scott heard the mental call and turned to see his defenders destroying the last of the remaining enforcers. "We must go and delay the attack force, so that the Regis can get out of here said Scott" As the fighters lifted off and headed towards space, each was in contact through the bond. They came up with a strategy of destroying any missiles, but the fighters would be hindered or disabled. Destroying the fighters was simply not an option. The Space fleet detected the presence of the fighters approaching due to the wind changes around the fighters, but once in space they lost them. The freedom fighters finally engaged the human defense forces. They used a variety of tactics for bending the wings to shooting out power couplings. Missiles were either destroyed before they were armed or moved into a harmless trajectory that would take them away from earth. 

Rick and Lisa watched as the attack was being stopped dead in its tracks. The fighters were not being destroyed, only stopped from functioning. The missiles were destroyed, but safely away from any crew or the Earth. The watched the energy build up at the hive and knew that either their lives were gone or something mysterious was going to happen. The Regis completed her energy build up and in a final voice to her new children, "Goodbye and Thank You." With that the Regis and the invid left earth space and continued to there new home. The fighters that had been so effectively attacking the fleet stopped and returned to the atmosphere, soon lost among the emissions of the earth. 

Rick and Lisa were stunned as the scanners showed that all Invid activity on the earth was gone. There were a couple small blips, but nothing that really concerned them. They set to the task of repairing and recovering the damaged fighters. The loss of live during this invasion has been none. Scott and his team effectively disabled every fighter they encountered, and kept the missiles from destroying the earth. The scanners also showed that the earth has received an energy boost from the invid as they left. Many area of the planet were showing marked improvements in the rate of healing. As they set to the tasks of finding those remaining invid that had returned to the planet, getting the troops settled and meeting any earth governments that had survived. Much work remained ahead, and getting everyone organized and settled was going to be a large chore.

Scott and his group have a couple last missions to complete, Scott returned for Annie, Lunk and Marlene. Each one now fully invid with human traits. They gathered what they could from the remains of the hive and left to explore parts of the world. 

Is this the end or the beginning? Perhaps we shall see. 

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. I am going to try and add to the battle scenes, give them some more detail. So check back and we will see what happens. 


End file.
